From Childhood until Now
by ZuxiaSomething
Summary: "If i become a marine, i can't do anythng in my own pace right? That's why I decided to become a Bounty Hunter." The four had the same dream but was unfulfilled... "Luffy, what is it you really want to do?"


**Hope you enjoy.**

It was sunny day in a little town of East Blue. It was pretty much a normal day for the citizens that lived there. Well, almost.

"Move it!"

"Kya! He took my bag!" a woman yelled in panic, her eyes on a man running away with pockets full of gold and his hands full of bags. He ran down the streets, pushing people away from his path. What was he running away from?

"Heh. To think you would actually run this far…" a cloaked person was up on buildings, jumping from one roof to another. "But you're way too slow for me."

Just when the thief was going to turn around the corner, the cloaked person jumped down from one of the buildings, blocking the thief's path.

"Crap!" the thief grits his teeth. Although it was not visible but a smirk planted itself on the cloaked person's face. "How about surrendering to me and I'll consider not tying you up against a pole."

The man glared. "Never!"

He then turned around and started running again, this time into a dark alley. The cloaked figure sighed before smiling and stuck a hand behind her back. "Then take this!"

The thief took a look back before looking front again and gasped when he saw the cloaked figure right in front of him. "How did you-"

"Don't underestimate a bounty hunter." The cloaked figure advised before she took out a metal stick from her back and started running towards the thief. The thief had no time to react. Everything started to go into slow motion. Just when the cloaked figure stepped on her right foot, she bent her legs a bit before propelling herself up above the man's head, twirling the stick in her hand.

"NOOOUUU!" the man said slowly as he tried to turn around. The cloaked figure slowly smirked and brought the stick down, hitting the man square in the face. The two fell, except the man fell on his stomach while the figure landed on her feet on top of him. Everything then went normal motion.

"Ugh…" was the last thing the man said before he fainted. The figure on top of him got off the man and to his right side. She then squatted down and took out a Wanted poster from her bag. "Hmm, you don't worth much."

She sighed with disappointment before taking one of the bags the man had stolen. She smiled evilly. "At least I'll have something to take back with me."

The figure then took a rope out of nowhere and tied up the man's arms and legs.

"Good! Hope someone will find you later!" the figure chuckled before walking out the alley as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>It was just then she heard marines running down the streets. "Where's the pirate? Where did he go?" she heard the marines yell.<p>

The figure then turned to the opposite direction, twirling the bag around while snickering. 'Nojiko owes me mikans!'

* * *

><p>"The pirate's here, sir!" a marine yelled, pointing inside an alley with his gun. The other marines quickly ran towards the alley and gasped. One of the bigger marines smirked. "Must have been those bounty hunters...!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, no luck today…" a girl with light purple hair sighed, plopping herself on the bed. "Nami should be back by now…"<p>

Click!

"I'm back!" a voice ran through the apartment. Nojiko chuckled. "Speak of the devil."

She got off the bed and walked towards the doorway to see her orange hair friend hanging her cloak on the clothes stand. Nojiko's eyes then immediately stopped on an unknown bag. "The pirate wasn't worth much?"

Nami sighed and nodded. "Only fifty or so. I brought back this instead."

Nami tossed the bag to Nojiko. "So how was your bounty hunting today?"

The girl opened the bag. "Same as you."

Nami grinned. Nami's hair was orange and long, down to her waist. She had on a black buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black skirt with heels. It was amazing how fast she can run with them on.

Nojiko had light purple hair with slight tan skin. She had a long tattoo that spread from her left arm to the right shoulder. She had on a white sweater with jeans and heels like Nami.

Nami stretched and walked past Nojiko towards a table and sat down. "The marines came sooner than I had expected."

Nojiko went towards the small kitchen and took out two cups and a teacup. "Seems like they noticed you're here too."

Nami rested her chin in the table. She frowned. "Wonder if they know we're here too…" she mumbled but Nojiko seemed to have heard her. Nojiko smiled as she walked to the table and sat down with the teacup and teapot. "You mean those two?"

Nami's eyebrow twitched. Nojiko sighed and leaned back against her seat. "How many years has it been? Seven years?"

"Ten years." Nami said, taking the teapot and poured tea into her cup. "They probably forgot about us already."

Nojiko grinned. "We sure made a lot of memories with them."

Nami grinned too before looking at her cup. "We used to have a ridiculous dream too…"

Nojiko stopped grinning and looked at the table. "Too bad they're marines now."

* * *

><p>"Ah! Ace! That was mine!"<p>

"Heh! Too slow."

"Hey! Save some for me!"

"I-I wonder what would happen when Garp sees this…" one marine whispered to the other as they stood at the kitchen door, watching the three marine brothers eating like they haven't ate for so many years.

"Ah! Luffy, you almost ate my hand!"

The said boy snickered. "Your fault!"

Luffy was the youngest out of the three marines. Under his right eye was a scar. He wore a straw hat on his messy black hair with marine clothes; his shirt was unbuttoned. Beside him was a boy that looked about twenty. He had black hair and freckles on his face. He didn't wear any shirt but did wear marine pants. He also had on an orange hat and red bead necklace. Across the two boys was a blonde hair boy with a bandage on his nose. He wore an open marine jacket, revealing his white buttoned shirt. On his head was a black hat.

Sabo laughed at the two before a large shadow surrounded him. He immediately stopped laughing and gulped. "O-oi, guys."

Ace and Luffy didn't pay attention to him. Sabo gulped again. "Guys!" he said, this time a bit louder.

Ace and Luffy turned to him, their finger in their noses. "What is-"

Smack! Pow! Bam!

And just like that, the three immediately got defeated by the one and only, the Grandfather.

Ace's head was spurting blood from having his head banged against the table that was now in two parts. Luffy's head was in the wall and Sabo was lying next to him having a nosebleed.

"YOU BOYS! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU?" Garp yelled, causing the whole building to shake.

Luffy put both hands on the wall and pushed hard and successfully got his head out of the wall. "But we were hungry-"

"Punch of Love!" Garp punched Luffy to the door, making the door explode to pieces.

"I gave you so many training to make you three into the strongest marines!" Garp yelled, crossing his arms. "Now look at what I see!"

None of them replied.

Two marines looked at the injured Luffy, shivering. "I feel sorry for the little guy…"

Garp turned to Ace whose head was still bleeding. "You're supposed to show you brother the way of a marine! Not show him how to destroy a whole town!"

Garp turned to Sabo. "You should also show your brother how to fight! Not show him to eat and run!"

Ace and Sabo muttered 'sorry'. Garp sighed and turned to Luffy who sat up, pouting while rubbing his head.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Garp said. Luffy stared at him before sticking his tongue out.

"One day! One day I'll defeat you, gramps!" Luffy yelled. Garp raised an eyebrow. "Defeat me? You?"

Luffy nodded furiously. "You said that as long as I defeat you, I can become a-"

Ace and Sabo's eyes widened. 'Crap! He's going to say the P word!'

"P-"before Luffy could finish, Ace threw a piece of meat into Luffy's mouth. Luffy's eyes widened as he begin to chew on the meat. His eyes sparkled.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Sabo asked as he slowly got up, leaning against the wall.

"Hmm?" Garp raised an eyebrow.

"There has to be a reason you're here right?" Ace said, rubbing his injured forehead. Garp stared before he let out an "Ah!"

Garp grinned. "I heard some news about two bounty hunters that's starting to become famous in East Blue. And you know who they are."

"Who?" Luffy asked curiously. Ace raised an eyebrow. Garp snickered. "I'll give you a hint: it's been about ten years since you've last seen them."

"Ten years…" Luffy started to count with his fingers. Ace started thinking before his eyes widened. "Ah! Don't tell me…!"

Sabo turned his attention to Ace. "What? Who is it?"

Ace grinned before turning to Luffy. "Luffy, remember? Back at Windmill Village?"

Luffy titled his head. "…huh?"

"Nami and Nojiko!"

Luffy's eyes widened at this before he turned to Garp who nodded with a smile. The boy then turned back to Ace and started to jump up and down happily. "Nami and Nojiko! Where are they? I want to see Nami!"

Ace snickered. Luffy sure was straightforward…

Sabo sweat dropped. "W-who are they?"

Ace chuckled. "They're our childhood friends, Nami and Nojiko."

* * *

><p><strong>Sabo never met them before; he came a bit after them in this story.<strong>

**Seems like something going to happen…**


End file.
